Story About Draco's Henchman - Gregory Goyle
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: We don't really have much fiction about Goyle here, do we? It's basically about him, his life... is he a gay, or he has crush on someone... if you want to know more than this story, after you read this, and second part read
1. Gregory Goyle's Life

I always loved Malfoys, and most of my fanfic (it's plain to see) is dedicated to them. I also like including character in my stories that were always there, but hey never actually had any important roles. I did it with Arthur Weasley, which I didn't pick cause I like him, it's just he was "the best man" for that.

No one actually wrote any fanfic about Crabbe or Goyle (I might be wrong, but I was looking forward to read about them, but I just didn't find anything). They were always inside some of Draco Malfoy fanfic. It's probably because it's too hard to write about them. JKRowling never ever gave us any information about them, and they never spoke. We know that they are ugly (I imagine Goyle look like my "friend" Wayne), fat, their fathers are the Death Eaters, and they do everything that Draco orders them.

I just thought that it might be interesting if I write a story about Goyle's life. 

A Story About Draco's Henchman – Gregory Goyle

I have always lived in rich, pureblood wizarding family. My father, Geoffrey Goyle is a Death Eater, and he works at the Ministry. 

Geoffrey Goyle was never smart child. He was very alike me. Or vice versus. Stupid, fat, wide guy that was running after Malfoys. The way I'm serving Draco, the same way my father served Lucius Malfoy. My father was even a year older then Lucius, but he was making him a good protégé. When my father was about to graduate from the Hogwarts, with bad marks of course, Lucius Malfoy gave him offer. Lucius was a tall, handsome kid, whose father, Bestien Malfoy were everybody afraid of. It's not that Lucius needed protection, it's just he needed someone bigger then he is, and stupider to do his "dirty" work. He wasn't that keen to get into troubles with bulling smaller Gryffindors, when he could order that to my father, and he, instead of Lucius would get into the trouble. 

So when my father was about to graduate, Lucius gave him offer. If he fails the test, and stays one more year at Hogwarts, to be his patron, Lucius will find him job at the Ministry. My father knew that he couldn't get into the Ministry himself, so he made a deal with Lucius. For Lucius, you couldn't really say that is fair man, but he really kept his word.

My mother is dead. She died after she gave a birth to me. She was fat, also. But I think that she was pretty. My father actually liked her. She was a kind woman with brown hair, and always wore gloves. She also loved gardening. The garden we have in our back yard, she projected it all. I still have a papers on which she drew how is garden going to look like, while she was pregnant with me. Then she died, after giving me birth, and my father took the drawings, and paid some wizards to decorate our garden. Everybody who would come to our house didn't miss to tell my father and me how adorable back yard we had. Even Lucius Malfoy himself said it, when he came once. 

The house I live is big, but not as nearly as big as the one Malfoys have. But I still like it. It's big Victorian house with immense windows, but there's no dungeons or catacombs under. Both Malfoy and Crabbe have dungeons, even Malfoy was talking that he has catacombs that are part of biggest catacomb system in whole England. He was also boasting that if you'd fallow that skeleton heads in the dark tunnels you would get under the Channel, right into France. 

My room is a small one. There is a small library filled with book about Dark Arts. I never ever looked in any of them cause I truly hate all books. Malfoy does also, but he reads the Advanced Dark Arts ones that his father gave him. My father, like his is going to send me to be a Death Eater when I graduate from Hogwarts. I don't know should I be happy or sad because of it. I guess I will be able to bully and kill people all around. I like bullying, it's fun, but I never killed. My father once told me that if you don't mind killing that it is okay for you to kill. But if you are chicken, and you are afraid to kill, you will your whole life feel guilt, and never be able to live normally again. I suppose he is right.

When I entered the dinning room my father was already eating. It's not that we never had any manners that he should wait for me, but he just too hungry. I know, and I don't blame him. He knows how does that being starving. Well to tell you truth we, Goyles are always hungry.

I quietly sat beside him, and poured some pork chops into my plate. We ate in silence. At least we didn't talk. We never bothered to prevent all that noises we are making when we are eating. We were always chewing loudly, and burping. My father was always talking with his mouth full. I did that, too. At least I do it at my home. At Hogwarts, Malfoy doesn't let me do. He eats very politely, if he eats at all. He always pours in his plate like he is a baby, and never eats everything. I don't know how he survives. 

-How are you son? – Asked my father, accidentally spitting the potato into my plate. I didn't trouble. He didn't either.

-I'm fine – I said in my dull voice. 

-How much until the summer holydays end, and your school start? – My father asked, spitting again, this time in his goblet.

-A week – the rest of meal we were silent.

Then we went into the living room, where my father had some Ministry things to get done, and I was observing my new broom. Suddenly we heard someone opening our front door very violently, and shutting it with slam. My father and I, we both knew that it couldn't be anyone else except Lucius Malfoy. He was always behaving in our house as tough as it was his. I never minded that, even if he was a bad man, even worse that my father can even be, we would never have this house if he haven't got my father a place in the Ministry. We could hear sound of boots going very fast, on the stone tiles in our hall. Lucius always wore boots with steel heel, and they were awfully noisy. I expect he wore them just to show everyone that he is coming. He was also terribly vain man. In front of other people he was very good in hiding it, but with my father he was open. It's not that my father knew how to keep secrets, he was just afraid of Lucius, like everyone was.

The handsome oak door of our living room opened, and he came in. As always he was wearing his very expensive black robes, with gold edge. He was swathed in black cloak, and carried a leather bag with him. He didn't bother to say anything like "Hi" or "Hello" he just positioned the bag, with loud bang on the desk where my father was sitting and going through some papers.

-Something bothering you Lucius? – Asked my father. If someone else would do this, my father would beat that person up (we Goyles are poor wizards). But Lucius was something else. 

-Everything is bothering me Goyle. Look yourself inside. I got it yesterday; I know it's illegal. – He sad on the chair. He was very nervous. He was always nervous indeed. Once I heard my father saying that Lucius is a man with shortest nerves he ever knew, but Lucius was always able to come himself down when he had to. Now he certainly didn't.

My father opened the bag. He's heavy jaw dropped when he saw what was inside the bag. 

-Good Lord Lucius, if anyone sees this you can go straight to Azkeban. – Said my father. I got interested what it was. I looked up, carefully. I didn't want Lucius to see me being interested in something like that. He wouldn't, mind to kill me right there. 

-Oh shut up. That's the same thing McNair said. I know he can't help me. Master needs him tonight. And I have to hide it as soon as possible – he shifted in the chair. 

My father looked once more at the thing, and sighed. 

-I know place where we can hide it. You of course need it? – Said my father standing up. That was of course wrong thing to ask Lucius. Lucius stood up from the chair, and looked at him with hysterical look.

-What the hell do you think I wouldn't need that? Do you know how much does it cost? – Lucius yelled at my father.

My father got his cloak on, and they apparated somewhere. I knew that my father wouldn't be home soon. After this, Lucius will of course drag him to some pub for drink. It will start with a drink and then they will come home drunk. When Lucius gets drunk he still controls himself, but my father always beats me up. I don't like him drunk. So I just thought that if I go to bed, and if he doesn't see me when he comes back, I won't get beaten.

That plan worked, he came home, and went directly to his bed. Next day I haven't seen him at all. He was sleeping, and couldn't come to the Ministry. 

When the summer holydays ended my father fallowed me to the King's Cross Station. He just got me there, and went away, after wishing me happy term, and hoping for better marks. I was strong, and he didn't have to help me carry my luggage. I was wondering the train, until I didn't get to the compartment where Draco Malfoy was. He was inside with Crabbe, and talking to Wyatt Montague, who was also on Slytherin Quidditch team, and Slytherin perfect. Beside him was Hildegard Belmont. She was also fifth year Slytherin, and, Draco never ever told me this, but I think he had crush on her. She was everything what were he and his father asking for mother of next Malfoy heir: pureblood, a Slytherin, pretty, smart, et cetera. 

I sat down. Draco was like always not noticing me. Hildegard was talking about how she spent her summer, and both Malfoy and Montague were listening to her. Even Crabbe was interested. 

-So first we went to India, then Thailand, then Pakistan… - She was drawling, and counting on her fingers. 

-I went to Pakistan – Montague cut her.

-Good for you – Draco retorted him, as tough as he doesn't want him interrupting Hildegard. 

After Hildegard finished her long, long story about how she couldn't go out anywhere in the India during the day, cause she'll get sunburn, she went to find Danielle Erickson, her best friend. She and Pansy hated each other from when they first met. Hildegard thought that Pansy is _very _annoying; and Pansy was jealous cause Draco always seemed to favor Hildegard, more then she. The only reason Draco wasn't dating Hildegard for the Yule Ball was that Hildegard was going with Slytherin Head Boy, Nicolas Oberson. 

-Lets see what is wonder boy Potter doing. He is probably thinking about tactics how to defeat the Dark Lord. – Draco laughed cynically just for himself, while Crabbe and me just chuckled on what Draco just said. We always did so. It didn't really mind to us was it funny or not, we did what Draco do. 

We exited the compartment, and headed straightly towards Potter's. On the half of the way Draco spotter Pansy Parkinson with Millicent Bulstrode, going straight to us. Draco, who hated Pansy, ran away into first compartment that was beside us. We did the same after him. Draco closed the sliding door, and moved curtains on the door, so no one could see us inside.

-Hey Lee! Who do we have here? Malfoy tell your dad to write us from Azkeban, when he gets there – that was Fred Weasley. Opposite to him was Lee Jordan. He was still wearing his Rasta-like hairstyle. 

Malfoy turned around furiously. He didn't like when people were talking bad stuff about his father. 

-From all compartments to get into, I had to get into one with a Weasley, and his faithful subordinate-Lee Jordan – Draco Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and me, again just chuckled. 

-What gets you into our compartment Malfoy? – Asked Lee.

-Don't worry Jordan. I'm not giving out charity for your friend – Draco said, and we quickly got away, before they realized what Draco just said. 

The rest of the trip to Potter went fine. The train was Pansy free for us. When we got to Potter's compartment Draco motioned us to stay silent, and we did so, while he leaned his head to sliding door. 

Then he opened the door, and again everyone inside Potter's partition: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at us. 

-Don't worry Potter, we came in peace. We just want to ask you few question about – Draco's said this in very disdainful voice – _The One Who Must Not Be Named_. 

Draco always knew that Weasleys, and that Mudblood girl are afraid to say it. He never used this expression. Like his father he was never afraid to use name Lord Voldemort, but they always referred to him as the Dark Lord. 

-Eat dung Malfoy – spitted Ron.

-No Weasley. I'm enough rich to buy a good food. Something like that I would leave to you, Weasleys who are poor. – So Potter I would like to ask you something about that event when you defeated the Dark Lord last time. – Draco sneered.

-Oh, so it's still the Dark Lord. Didn't you start calling him like your father, and all the Death Eaters: Master. Anyways why don't you ask you father what happened that night. I assure you he was there. And he wasn't that high as he was usual. He was kissing Voldemort's ass, like everybody else. He kissed Voldemort's dirty robes. I guess that is enough good for you Malfoys – Harry yelled at Draco, who's face went rigid. He looked exactly like his father now, just twenty-five centimeters shorter.

-You'll pay me for this Potter – Malfoy snapped at Harry, and got out, leaving us behind.

-Are you that stupid that you don't even know how to get out? – Hermione teased us.

We got out as fast as it was possible without running. 

When we arrived to Hogwarts Draco went straight to common room without the dinner. He just told Snape that his head hurts. Crabbe and me wanted to do the same, but we were hungry. 

When we got to the common room Draco was in the boy's dorminatory. He was lying on the bed, cursing something. We knew, as good as Blaize Zabini, and Goran Horowitz that we shouldn't touch Draco now.

Next day ,Draco got back little of his self-esteem. He yelled at Slytherin first year for about fifteen minutes, and then he seemed normal again. 

We had our usual boring classes, and then we had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Draco was excitedly talking to Crabbe, who listened, but I didn't. How I could when she sat in front of me. Hannah Abbott was sitting in front of me. She just turned around to ask me for a pencil, when Draco instead of me told her:

-Go away you stupid Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs don't even deserve to live – she just turned around, and went away.

I can't tell Draco that I like her. No I don't like her. I love her.

~The end~

I never wanted to end the story this way, but I just thought that it would be cute if Crabbe would be in love with her. Sometimes I love _pathtique_. I don't really know did I get his character right. We don't know much stuff about him. I hope I didn't make him little sensitive. 

By the way I think that I'm really started to give Lucius LOTS of me. First I said that he is nervous, I'm a VERY nervous person (especially now. School is starting today, and when anyone mentions me a school, I scream. But by the way I like going to buy school stuff); he is vain, but he never told that to anyone (well I never thought that for myself, but a few people told me that I am); he loves black and cardinal red (my two fav colors); and I could go like this forever. 

~*Maria*~ 

Disclaimer: I'm really sick of telling ya all guys that all Harry Potter characters belong to JKRowling, not me.


	2. Goyle Falls in Love

As I wished to write a story about Goyle, I did it. I agree with that statement that is unfinished, so I'm writing second part. It's about him and Hannah Abbott. With this story I'm also giving Hannah a chance for a story.

Disclaimer: None of those Harry Potter characters are mine, but I truly wish they were.

A Story About Draco's Henchman II – Goyle falls in Love

I was really mad at Draco, but couldn't do anything to him. I didn't even want to think what would Lucius do to my father, if I would touch Draco. So the only thing now I can do was to hope that Hannah is just mad on Draco, and not on me. Probably that was the thing that was preventing me whole day to punch Draco in his head. 

After the dinner, where I didn't see Hannah at all, we decided to spend our time in common room. In the far corner, so Pansy can't spot us, Draco was reading _"The Daily Prophet"_, and smirking at everything. Crabbe and me were seated to patronize Draco. You couldn't get to him if you don't pass us. We didn't do anything. We usually never had any will to do anything. Tomorrow we were getting ready to bully Potter during the Potions. 

-Look at this – he leaned to show us an article - that stupid Arthur Weasley got Order of Merlin 2nd Class. My father has Order of Merlin 1st class for last fifteen years. – Draco sneered getting back in the chair. 

Of course Draco never said the way his father got the title. When the Dark Lord was defeated Lucius framed someone, which was right hand of the Dark Lord. The only person that knows about that is my father and McNair, who also helped him frame the man, and also got the title. From people that didn't have any use of that, and know that secret are: Draco, Lucius's wife Narcissa, who didn't approve that at all, and of course me. 

Now lets get back to Hannah. Oh my Hannah, last year she was going out with that Ernie Macmillan. Suddenly I had an idea. 

-Hey Draco, - I pulled Draco down from reading an article about his father. 

-Goyle, can't you see I'm reading. Did you know that Ministry is suspecting that my father is owner of last Skeletal Death in the world? If he really were, he would be in Azkeban now. – Draco gasped open mouthed at me.

Crabbe suddenly became interested in our talk.

-Is it an amber skeletal mask, with rubies instead of eyes, and sword, instead of tongue? – I said quickly.

-Of course it is. – Draco snapped, but very quietly, and looked around is anyone eavesdropping on us. No was one was close to us. – How do you know about it?

-A week ago your father came to our house. He was very nervous, well more nervous then usual. He needed my father to help him hide it. He said he spent a fortune to get it. – I said. Draco just widened with his eyes. Draco's eyes were gray, but when he was mad or excited they were silver. The same thing happened with his father. Those shiny eyes gave both of them kind of crazy/frantic look. 

-What are you saying? And he didn't tell me about that! And you never told me that! – Draco said, trying to come his voice down as much as it was possible. 

-Draco I wasn't suppose to know about this. Your father looked so mad that night that if he was saw me looking inside the leather bag, where he brought it, he would kill me – I said slowly. I knew that I couldn't yell at Draco. – If you only saw how your father looked like that night, you could never come close to him without fear that he will kill you.

-Fine. I won't tell him anything about your spying on him, but if you tell this to anyone I swear I will kill you myself. And the same is for you, Crabbe – Draco said, and returned reading the paper.

I knew he wasn't kidding. If either Crabbe or me tell anyone about Lucius, we knew that Draco would kill us. If it would be discovered that Lucius Malfoy had last piece of Skeletal Death on the Earth, he would go straight to Azkeban. I knew how much Draco loves his father, and cared so much about him. Lucius would of course do the same for his son, Draco. 

We changed into our pajamas. Crabbe and me never bothered that Blaise and Goran are in the dorminatory, while we are changing. Draco would "take over" the bathroom, so we can't get in to change. Draco could spend hours looking at himself in the mirror. Like his father, he was very vain person. Both of them were really caring about their looks. I remember Draco spending two hours getting his hair combed right way for the Yule Ball, last year.

Before we went to sleep, Draco called us to make revision of how will taunt Harry during potions. When I told him that we should also bully Ernie Macmillan tomorrow, he just nodded with his head.

Tomorrow was beautiful day. The sun was shining, but first period were the Potions, held inside dark, and cold dungeon. 

We seated ourselves in the second row. I guess that Draco just choused that table cause we were sitting with Danielle and Hildegard. Pansy threw dirty look at Hildegard while she was passing. Hildegard as always didn't seem to notice Draco at all. She was busy gossiping Parvati and Lavender with her friend, Danielle. Draco acted like he didn't care is Hildegard looking at him, but with a small part of his eye he was looking at her.

Snape came in, and shouted the dungeon door with loud bang. Almost everybody jumped. 

-Well, well… school hasn't even started properly, and our fellows Gryffindors are talking. I'm taking twenty points from Gryffindon, cause you were talking. And I'm giving Slytherin twenty points cause they were silent. – He said.

Draco smirked. For the first time in his life Hildegard looked at him and smirked back, she was the one that talked most. Then suddenly Draco was under the table, and looking for something. I think that he blushed, and that he didn't want anyone, especially Hildegard to see him red. Because of this Snape assigned us, the Slytherins to do an easy potion, while Gryffindors got particularly hard one. 

In the middle of the class, Draco realized that our plan for taunting Harry is a bad one, and he gave up. I think that he didn't want to do it in front of Hildegard, in case it goes wrong, and Harry makes a full from Draco, once again. 

During the second period, no one else then Prof McGonagall came in, and started talking to Snape. Then she turned around to us, and waved with her wand to make us all silent. 

-I'm here to inform you that the ball will be held at Hogwarts once again. Its not like last year's Yule Ball. Just Hogwarts students will attend, and the age doesn't matter. Like last year you'll have a date. Now if you'd excuse me I have lots of other classed to inform about this.

-Oh no, oh no – Danielle was telling herself. 

-What? - Hildegard asked her. Draco looked at her direction.

-Oh no! I don't have a date! – Danielle said. 

-Well of course you don't. – Said Hildegard.

-Oh no, oh no. I have to go somewhere – Danielle said, and run away from the classroom.

-Where is she going? – Asked Snape, and not even waiting for the answer run after Danielle Erickson. 

-Hildegard who are going with? – Draco suddenly asked her. Both Crabbe and me looked at him. He never asked anyone anything like that. Last year Pansy was the one that invited him.

-I don't know. – She said. – I still have to see.

-Well I'm not going with anyone – Draco said.

-Great. Don't worry I want tell Pansy about you. You can count on me. – She said.

-Well I wandered, you know if none of us don't have dates, I thought that we should go, you know together – Draco somehow said, and then again got under the table searching for something. 

-Well it's fine with me – she said.

-Really – Draco said, and jumped, but hit his head on the table. Then he stood up clutching the spot where he hit himself. 

Hildegard just laughed. 

It's easy for Draco to get any girl that he wants. He was rich, handsome, and smart… and what am I? An ugly and infamous "bodyguard" of Draco Malfoy, kid with most powerful father in whole school. 

I'm sure that even if Draco didn't get any courage to ask Hildegard out, he would ask his father to go to Hildegard's father, and do favor to Draco.

And there she is. She is just talking to that horrible Macmillan. He is not anything at all. And then I look at myself. If I myself would have to make decision between him, and me I would chouse him. 

Draco suddenly elbowed me, very hard.

-What are you doing Goyle? We ate our dinner. C'mon lets hide and wait till that Ernie Macmillan finish with his dinner. Then when he heads alone toward the common room, we can make him surprise – Draco laughed maliciously. Crabbe and me copied him.

We hid around the suit of armor, and waited in empty hall for him. He was going slowly, and little jumping while he was walking. He was of course alone. 

Draco walked out, and Goyle and me barred, so he wasn't able to go anywhere, without passing us. When Draco approached him he said:

-Hello.

-What do you think you are doing? – He said in his terrified voice.

-Nothing. Talking to a dunderhead. – Draco sneered.

-Oh and do you know what you are? You are just an idiot. I guess you don't even have a date for a ball. Or who is it? Pansy? I pity her cause she has crush on you – Ernie said, trying to be brave. He knew that we will just bully him, and that we can't give him any serious injuries. 

-Oh you bet! I'm going with Hildegard Belmont, have anything against it. And as you see I am popular, not like you. – Draco smirked.

-Did you have to send your daddy to Damien Belmont, so he can ask him instead of you? – Said Ernie. Draco didn't say anything. He just motioned with his hand to me, and that was a sign. I grabbed Ernie for back of his robes, and raised him in the air. He squealed. 

-Who are you going with Macmillan? – Asked Draco in, what surely could be defined as cynical voice. 

-Hannah Abbott, and let me down – Draco motioned me to let him down, but I didn't obey him. He is going with Hannah, he will pay me. I started beating him up, with all strength I could muster. Malfoy and Crabbe were looking at us, and no one dared to come closer. Then I suddenly felt a strong force, taking me away from him. And I felt fainting. I hit my head on the wall, while I was flying.

-Gregory, Gregory… - I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I knew it's my father. He was the ONLY person that called me by my first name. Both Malfoys call me and my father just by our last name; Crabbe, well Crabbe he doesn't talk much, he calls me Goyle, also; all other people in the school call me Goyle: teachers, students, friends, if I have any…

I opened my eyes. My father was standing above me. He wasn't mad. His face was red, and he seemed totally unsurprised. 

I looked better around me. I was in the hospital wing, and my father and me, we were alone there.

-Gregory sit up – he said in his dull voice, and helped me sit on my bed. 

-Father, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… - I started.

-Gregory I know. I know everything. Son of Lucius Malfoy told me everything what happened. 

-Is Malfoy mad at me cause I didn't obey him – I asked. I knew that nothing good could happen if Draco is mad at me. If Draco is mad at me, it automatically meant that Lucius is mad at my father. 

-No, he is surprised. Gregory are you… I never ever had a serious talk with you in my whole life, did you attack that boy because he was going to the ball with that girl, what her name was… Hannah Abbott? – My father looked at me with his black eyes.

I nodded with my head. He smiled and hugged me. 

Next day I thought about it. I was determined to it. No one will stop me from that.

I entered the Great Hall, while everybody had breakfast. I came to the Hufflepuff table. Everybody was staring at me. Malfoy was curious why didn't I come straight to him, why am I at the Hufflepuff table. 

I got in front of Hannah, she stared at me blankly. I got on my knees, and got the ring out of my robes. Everyone were silent. I cleared my throat. 

-Hannah Abbott, would you like to marry me? – Everybody in the hall gasped. I saw with the corner of my eye that Malfoy is muttering something to Hildegard, who placed her hand on his shoulder, and seemed fonder of him then usual. Harry Potter, with his two friends, whose names I never properly knew, was talking to themselves. Other students were staring open mouthed at Hannah, and me. 

-I don't know. I'm too young for marriage. But if you insist, I can go to the ball with you – she said.

I smiled. She was so pretty. I loved her.

-Of course. – I said. For first time in my life I wished that my voice wasn't so dull.

I just came closer, and we linked our arms. Then we went outside the hall. Everybody was still staring at us. Now Draco and Hildegard were so deep in their conversation, which it almost seemed that they are hugging each other, by the way they were standing. Both of them had look of pure terror on their face. The last thing I saw was Pansy glancing maliciously at two of them. 

We got onto the grounds, and we were walking. We didn't say a word. Her prettiness was indescribable. Then we sat by the lake, and we were silent. We were silent all the time. Words were too much for me. 

Words were too small to describe the way I love my Hannah.

~The End of Part II~

This was hard. Today my school started, and I'm so tired. I have to go through the downtown to get to it. It's about 17 subway stations away, plus then I have to use bus after. I think I'll die.

I'm not sure about next part. By the way I'm not really looking forward to write part about Crabbe, cause I though he was gay. And then, even if it's not vulgar story, even if I just say about him and what he is, and what he feels, I'll have to write story R.

~*Maria*~ 


End file.
